


out of sight, out of mind

by MarineCamelias



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, but theres a lack of naohibi content and im gonna make some damn it, im so sorry im doing this, the transformation is more offscreen but it happened., this is destructive to my health and im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineCamelias/pseuds/MarineCamelias
Summary: Those, bright, vibrant eyes that only showed him happiness now displayed surprise, regret, betrayal, and despair. Those were emotions Hibiki thought were pointless-- and yet they stirred something he thought he’d never feel. Was this how sadness feels like?





	out of sight, out of mind

**Author's Note:**

> there's a good lack of naohibi content in this fandom. luckily me, a naohibi shipper, is here to fill the void. this does take place after Hibiki's Act 3 ending, but with the twist that he and Naoto knew each other during the course of events. even though this is just angst, there are small snippets of happiness. i couldn't help myself okay?
> 
> this au does play with the fact that Naoto does have dormant vampire genes thanks to Raquel, so there's that. you're welcome. the title comes from Crusher-P's song of the same name. it's a good enhancement to the angst, so i recommend listening. :3c

“.... I-I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Hibiki.”

Always apologizing, Hibiki noted. He hated that. He simply dug those bright, steel blades deeper and deeper into his chest.

With every single push into Naoto’s body, Hibiki’s white gloves were staining red. He stared right into those golden eyes. Those, bright, vibrant eyes that only showed him happiness now displayed surprise, regret, betrayal, and despair. Those were emotions Hibiki thought were pointless-- and yet they stirred something he thought he’d never feel. Was this how sadness feels like?

He brushed aside those careless thoughts. His mission was the most important, and he would slay anyone who dared stop him. It doesn’t matter who; they would all fall. Even the one who shook his foundations with the way he acted. One final push, and the cough that ensued spilled blood onto his poncho. Those eyes sparked, then faded into the dull colors that he associated with death. 

Arms outstretched as if asking for a hug fell limp at Naoto’s sides, and his head lolled to the side without a care. The teenager was dead. There was a shrill scream of Naoto’s name that rang out-- Hibiki only pulled out his blades from the corpse. The brunette had tried to stop him, claiming that he “shouldn’t kill if it wasn’t necessary,” and that he “should find other options”. However, no matter how hard the assassin looked, there was no other option. The only option left was the most reasonable one, and he would see it through. Naoto paid the price for defiance. And Hibiki was alright with that.

The corpse fell to the floor with a sickening thud, and the assassin observed his right arm dissolving into blood. The tidbit was nice to know, he told himself, despite knowing that the tidbit was useless for a corpse. Disposing the blades he had used for the murder, Hibiki turned and left the area, knowing there was no use for a grave marker; Naoto had told him he had no family, so there was no one to mourn him. That gave Hibiki an odd form of comfort-- Naoto would simply become a corpse and a number, and that he would forget he even associated with him.

He never really liked Naoto’s personality, he’s now discovering.

\--------

As Hibiki left the vicinity, Raquel had to know. She had to. Was her servant truly dead? With her counterpart’s body in her control, she rushed over. Raquel knew that her life force would repair any life threatening wounds, but this was a new world; she was unsure how the world’s rules would affect that status. Deep inside, she begged Naoto was still alive, with that ever present smile on his face. Her counterpart, Rachel, wondered why she was so worried over her servant-- that is, until she saw the state of his body.

With her regaining some semblance of control over her body, Rachel bent down to look at the body. Raquel, inside her body, was struggling not to cry. She wanted to help, she truly wanted to, but the fact that she didn’t have a physical body limited what she could do. 

_“Please… please, place your ear on his chest. **Please.** I have to know.”_

While Rachel found the action distasteful, she complied. Deep inside her soul, she knew that if she were in a similar situation, she’d ask the same. Brushing her dress and sleeves aside, she gently placed her ear against the body’s chest. While she heard nothing, as expected, the girl inside her body gasped in horror. Rachel’s heart sank a smidge as she heard it. She stood up, looking down on the body with pity.

Raquel cried and cried inside her, and all Rachel could do was pay her respects. No matter how much she disliked the teenager due to his nature, the grief the girl inside her carried was enough to make her feel bad. 

She turned away from the body after placing a small grave marker. She had taken off Naoto’s leg guard and one of his sleeves, placing it on the marker. Raquel had asked for it, after all. 

“Do not fret… I’m sure his soul has reached its destination by now.”

_“Y-Yes… Thank you. I’ll… I’ll leave you alone now.”_

Rachel sighed. One last glance to the body, and soon she left with the help of Silpheed. Out of sight, out of mind, she told herself.

\--------

Days, weeks, months. Hours, minutes, seconds. Naoto’s unaware just how long he’s been out. 

As he finally opened his eyes, he took note of his surroundings first. It was night time, and he was alone. As he lifted his hands to wipe his eyes clean of the blurriness of sleep, he noticed that only one arm responded. That was the first thing off. The more he checked his body, the more he realized something was amiss.

One by one his memories of recent events returned. The more they did, the more Naoto feared the worst. Bile rose in his throat as he slowly looked down at his chest. Sure enough, he saw two thin scars on his chest. He bit down on his cheek to keep the contents of his stomach, only to yelp in pain. Running his tongue against his teeth, he realized.

In order for his body to recover, the vampire genes claimed his humanity. Naoto wanted to scream in fear. In fact, he did; he just wasn’t hearing himself.

The teenager’s hopes of staying human were crushed. As he looked around, his eyes landed on the grave marker. His heart dropped into his stomach. He was dead. He was dead to the world. Raquel had abandoned him. And Hibiki, the one he loved, was the one to destroy it all. The world he found himself in was cruel. Horrible. 

Naoto was naturally good-natured. He hated violence. He always wanted to settle things peacefully. But, the world Raquel had sent him had destroyed him. He was so far from home; his family would never know of his death. No one in this world knew of him, so he was just another body without a history to attach it to. His only hope was robbed from him, and now he was the one thing he didn’t want to become. He grit his teeth as his despair transformed itself into rage. Pure, unbridled rage. Naoto got up, wanting to hit anything he was close to. He wanted to destroy. He wanted the world to pay for what it did. 

He found his first victim; a boulder. With a cry, Naoto slammed his fist into the stone, forming a small crater with the sheer force of his blow. The pain that it registered was nothing to him, as his eyes burned with tears. He let them flow, sobs wracking his body. He hated what he had become. Rage and despair swirled within him as he continuously punched the boulder without a care in the world. The boulder was close to shattering when Naoto leaned his head on it, letting himself cry and cry.

When the last of his tears dried up, Naoto sat down, back against the abused boulder. He silently watched as the sun came up, unsure just how long it had been. What was he to do now, he asked himself. There was no home he could go to, and Hi-- he stopped himself before he could finish the name. His murderer was sure he was dead. 

The only option left, Naoto mused, was to disappear from society. He wouldn’t complain, however; that was something Naoto wanted, deep down. He sighed to himself-- he would find a way to survive this world, he told himself. There was no way he would let himself be torn down by a world that showed him no mercy. He took his time picking up the pieces of his heart, and as he did, he promised himself three things.

One, that he wouldn’t allow whatever world he found himself in to destroy him. 

Two, that he would close off his heart, never allowing anyone to hurt him to the extent his murderer did. 

And Three, that if he were ever to meet that assassin again? _He would murder him all the same._


End file.
